IHatch Chicks
iHatch Chicks is the 16th episode of the first season of iCarly. Plot Carly and Sam get paired up for a science project, while Freddie is paired up with a huge and strong wrestler, Duke. Carly and Sam decide to do a project on hatching baby chicks, and feature it as a segment on iCarly. After Spencer finds a baby chick in the shower and almost mistakes it for a bar of soap, Carly and Sam realize that the chicks have hatched earlier than expected and escaped from their incubator. Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, and Duke then search the apartment to find them. They are under pressure to stay within the time limit, as the chicks can't stay out of their incubator for more than four hours. The chicks, named Yoko, Huevo, Shelly, Omelet, Poachy, and Benedict, all hide in the apartment in various places. While searching, Spencer gets stuck in a heating duct, so Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Duke keep searching without him. After saving five of them, Carly and Sam find the last one in the elevator shaft. They ask Freddie for tools, but Freddie accidentally hits the elevator button on his way up, and the chick escapes just before the time runs out. Luckily, it crawls into Spencer´s mouth, and when he finally gets out of the heating duct, he coughs it up. All six chicks are saved. Trivia *The closed captions spell their science teacher's name as Soo-Mack. This is probably a corruption of sumac, the name of a spice plant. *All the names for the baby chickens are based on cooking styles for eggs. *Carly and Sam caught two chicks in almost the same way. Sam blew into a kitchen sink pipe and Carly caught one. Carly accidentally dropped one and Sam caught it. *It is revealed in this episode that Sam took "two miserable years" of trombone lessons. She doesn't play one onscreen, however, until the future episode, iSaw Him First. *This episode is one of a very few to show Carly and Sam wearing their bathing suits. *This is the second time animals have appeared on the live webshow: First, Robin's weiner dog in iWill Date Freddie; third, Spencer's ostrich on iMeet Fred; fourth, the abandoned puppy that Spencer found on iRocked the Vote; fifth, the photographed animals on iMove Out (including Harmoo); the sixth, Nora Dershlit's pet chicken, Maurice, in iPsycho, and the seventh, Gibby's duck "Quakers" in iLove You. *When Carly, Sam, and Freddie reach the website worldofchucks.com, they come across the names of Warner Bros. animation director Chuck Jones, pilot Chuck Yeager, and actor Chuck Norris. There is also mention of a Chuck Barry, which is likely to mean musician Chuck Berry. *''Chickapedia.com'' is a fictional website which redirects to the iCarly website. *Like all of the fictional websites mentioned on iCarly, "worldofchucks.com" will redirect a user to the iCarly.com website . However, interestingly enough, the URL does NOT change to "icarly.com." *This episode marks the last appearance of Duke Habberman. Goofs *In the iCarly studio, after the gang discovers the chicks have hatched they go online to find out how long they have to find them - Freddie says 56 minutes - then Sam asks if they can have lunch first and is told "No", then they run downstairs - once downstairs both Sam and Carly have magically changed clothes; *Spencer turned the heat up to 90 degrees. The iCarly trio should have gotten all sweaty, especially since they were in long sleeves; however, they showed no reaction to the temperature at all. *All six chicks hatched in the same day. This is extremely rare, and even impossible, as usually only three would hatch with large amounts of time between the hatchings. *The chicks escaped from the incubator. This would also be near impossible, as incubators are designed to contain chicks/ducklings. If they did escape, the top of the incubator should have been evidently loose. *When Spencer crawls into the heating duct and gets stuck, there is a vent screen beside his left shoulder that lets light in that shines on the opposite wall of the duct; this vent would be located under the stairs - but in shots showing the stairs there is clearly no vent. *Carly decides to stop the search for the final chick as time has run out. However, a chick's death would not have been timed upon their escape like the trio made out. *It would be impossible for a chick to get inside the wall unless there was a hole somewhere, which is unlikely. *Carly claims a chick pecked her. At this age, they would be more likely to run away and therefore off the beam than to defend themselves. *The chicks used in this episode would be, naturally, two weeks old. They are meant to be newborn. *When Duke lifts the refrigerator it clearly has no power cord so how could it work? *There was about 4 hours left when Carly, Sam, and Freddie went on Chickipedia. But then, they start looking when there are 3 hours left and between that time, they were predictably drawing the chicks on the white board, which they didn't even need to do. *One of Spencer's lines is"I'm in a hole" captions say "I'm in on hole". Quotes .]] *'Sam': Freddie's cheek ''Aw, look who's all grumpy 'cause he didn't get paired up with Carly for his little science project. *'Freddie': Untrue. *'Sam': True. *'Freddie': So?! *'Freddie': Why'd you shove your kneepad in my face?! *'Duke': 'Cause it reeks! *'Freddie': ''sarcastically Great explanation! *'Sam': I love hobos. Let's do our project on hobos! *'Carly': What do hobos have to do with science? *'Sam': I don't know. Aren't they affected by gravity or something? * Freddie: [about baby chicks] I was watching the egg cam, I can't believe they already hatched! that the baby chicks are gone Ah, man! Did Sam eat them?! *'Sam': I wouldn't eat baby chicks''... raw...! * '''Freddie': It says that baby chicks need to be kept at 90 degrees. *'Carly': What's the temperature in here? *'Spencer': 72. *'Carly': Turn the heat up to 90! *'Spencer': 90 degrees? *'Sam': '' sarcastically No, 90 pickles. Yes, 90 degrees! *'Spencer': ''hurt ''No need to be hurtful... *'Spencer': ''Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Duke accidentally pull his pants off Please tell me I'm wearing underwear! *'Carly': You're good. *'Spencer': Awesome! *'Duke': to lift the fridge to get a chick Yell at me! *'Freddie': Huh? *'Duke': I always do better when Coach yells at me, so do it! *'Freddie': Uh... Come on, Duke! Lift the fridge. Good boy! Come on, Duke, lift the fridge! Yeah, good boy! *'Duke': ...I'm not a dog. *'Freddie': Well what am I supposed to...? *'Duke': You gotta yell at me like coach does if you want that baby chick back there to make it! *'Freddie': Okay um... yells GO, HABBERMAN, GO! YOU GOTTA WANT IT, YOU GOTTA WANT IT! *'Duke': yells I! WANT! IT! *'Carly': Just walk towards me, you nutty little chick! *'Sam': Try to grab him! *'Carly': sarcastically Wow, if only I'd thought of that! *''Sam and Freddie are comforting Spencer on the couch'' *'Spencer: 'spitting baby chick out ''It didn't even taste like chicken! Photo Gallery '''See photos for this episode here.' 116 Category:Season 1 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Goofs Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Images